Lies, Deception and the Forgotten Truth
by Ginta
Summary: From Kurama's POV. Old comrades seeking...who knows what? Kurama doesn't! Rising back up for revenge, and dragging not just Kurama, but all the worlds down.... NOT FINISHED!
1. Part I

Lies, Deception, and the Forgotten Truth  
  
By: Okami-chan  
  
*****Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Movic and many, many other important people/companies own all characters in this fan-fiction, with the exception of Ryo and Kumo. How blessed they are, and yet here I am, shamelessly borrowing their characters/terms/whatever else to my pleasure!*****  
  
Running in one of the many forests of Makai, I could just barely make out the small black form flitting from tree to tree several yards ahead. After that sneak attack, Hiei had been boiling with rage at the attempt to destroy the very house that Yukina was visiting. Some other friends, I suppose. But that wasn't at the top of my mind. I wanted to know who was trying to take over the Ningenkai once more. If that's what the case was, that is.  
  
My crimson red hair whipped my face as I tried to follow my friend. Yukina's attack wasn't all that had happened. Keiko had gone with her and was a victim as well. Don't those monsters know good enough to challenge the ones capable of retaliation? My head was so crammed with thoughts I fought to keep Hiei in sight.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had head in another direction back in the Ningenkai, where they were trying to pursue another enemy responsible. As my feet pounded on the hard ground, a thought struck me. Makai felt strange. It felt different, the air thick with evil. Like something had gone terribly wrong. I sensed great Rei ki, but not from any of the Reikai Tantei.  
  
I didn't slow my pace as Botan suddenly zipped up beside me on her oar.  
  
"Kurama!" she panted, "There's something--really big coming! I have no idea, but Koenma-sama sent me."  
  
"Well, right now I'm trying to keep up with Hiei. He wouldn't even talk to me." I replied.  
  
She frowned at me and muttered, "He doesn't have to be so stubborn! Yukina wasn't the only one attacked!"  
  
"I don't expect you to understand him, so just let it be. You know how important she is to him." I tried my best to explain, a bit exasperated.  
  
None of my experience or skill could've prepared me for when an undetected rush of energy, not Rei ki, blasted me hard enough to sweep me off my feet. I must've landed quite a ways from where I'd been running. A sharp pain seared across my back. Botan swung around to come back for me. I forced myself to my feet, summoning my Rose Whip. I darted my eyes around, but nothing was there. My senses detected nothing as well.  
  
"Kurama! Are you ok?!" Botan demanded in a squeaky voice.  
  
It hurt to stand. I sank back to the ground, frustrated. I had no idea how deep the wound was. I could feel the gash as it made itself known. The blood was just seeping through the fabrics of my shirt, rapidly. I cursed myself for being so careless.  
  
"I'm alright, Botan. What was that?" I asked, with my teeth clenched.  
  
She didn't look so sure, but said, "Don't know. Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"I thought you'd know that. Back in the Ningenkai.I lost Hiei! Now we have to really watch our backs." I practically mused. I tried to stand up again, a bit slower. The pain intensified, but I stood up regardless.  
  
I staggered and I noticed Botan's worried face. I smiled, "It's ok, Botan. It was just a surprise attack. I'm fine."  
  
We both agreed to try and track that monster down, or whatever it was. My pace had slowed a great deal, but no demon would just sit around when his allies needed help. I'm still mad at what happened to Yukina and Keiko. But I was not as upset as Hiei might be, because neither of them are loved ones of mine. That's kind of an advantage, really. No rage to blind you. For not much reason, my mother came to mind. I ceased the thought, knowing now was no time for that.  
  
Just when I thought I saw something ahead, there was a black wave of energy that looked suspiciously like Hiei's Kokuryuha. It was unmistakable. I ran faster, hoping that he had found our new cowardly enemy.  
  
"Is that?" Botan trailed off, brushing her blue hair out of her eyes, also speeding up.  
  
This ridiculous wound was tiring me out. I stopped to watch the scene just a few yards away, in a clearing. Hiei was kneeling on the ground, breathing in shallow gulps, with his black dragon tattoo absent from his right arm. A little ways off, there was a tall shadowy figure, which crumpled to the ground, apparently dead. His foul scent lingered in the air.  
  
Botan shouted, "Hiei, what happened? What was that?"  
  
She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but of course he knocked it away angrily. "Geez, fine, be like that." She grumbled, and turned to stare at the tall beast.  
  
It was altered for me though. I peered at him and bandaged up his arm, after the tattoo returned. I knew he probably wasn't going to stay conscious, and so did he.  
  
"Kurama," he mumbled, "watch out for that thing. It tried to overpower my black dragon."  
  
I winced as I got back on my feet. My shirt was stuck to my back, sticky with blood. Since my friend hadn't gotten any farther than warning me, I decided to have a rest. My body didn't protest; it would have been hard to fight in my condition anyway.  
  
With a difficult sigh, I decided to send Botan, "Botan, I need you to find Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
She averted her gaze from the sky, "Huh?"  
  
"We need them with something like this, we're going to need everyone here." I replied earnestly, easing myself very slowly against the trunk of a huge tree nearby. Its branches quivered at my touch.  
  
"I guess you're right," she agreed, summoning her oar, "Good luck, Kurama. Please be careful."  
  
I smiled at her and then she was gone before I knew it. I let the faint whisper of the forest lull me. This isn't right, I should be trying to figure out this situation. But I couldn't think straight. My back now burning painfully, I was growing weak without realizing it. As my mind began to fog, I closed my eyes. Not to sleep, but just to clear my thoughts..  
  
***  
  
I woke with a start and my eyes snapped open. What had happened? I looked over to Hiei, who was sitting up with his chin resting in his palm, apparently deep in thought. When I tried to get up, I couldn't move. Shocked, I groaned in agony. Something felt peculiar. For some reason, my front also felt injured. I looked down, and there was blood oozing through the front of my shirt. Hiei then turned to look at me. He must've noticed me stir.  
  
"What? Hiei, what happened? I--" I spoke hoarsely, not able to say anymore. I couldn't believe how weak I was.  
  
He stared at me, "How am I to know? When I woke up there you were. That damn monster said he had taken over the Reikai."  
  
This was weird. Wait. I just sent Botan back. Wouldn't she know? "I told Botan to go back to the Ningenkai. To get Yusuke and Kuwabara." I explained, anger flowing through me because I knew I must've sounded pitiful.  
  
He perceived my wound, "What happened to you?" There was a hint of concern in his voice, so hidden no one but a friend might have a chance of catching it, which didn't surprise me.  
  
"I don't know. I was running after you and something blasted me from behind; I have no clue how I was hit in front." I replied, my voice no clearer than before as I tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
Hiei seemed rigid, and with good purpose. His fists were clenched tightly, and he looked uncertain. I suppose he didn't know how we were going to fight with him drained of Rei ki, and me severely wounded. I hate to be handicapped in any way. I silently growled and braced myself, trying to stand once more. My hands gripped the dirt, and I gasped in pain. Managing to rise, I leaned on the tree for support.  
  
"Did you see what attacked you?" he asked, now looking at me closely.  
  
I drew a breath sharply, which hurt my chest, "No, nothing. Are you sure that thing is dead?"  
  
"Hn. I was scanning the area and then something shot at my Jagan. Luckily he only temporarily blinded it. I tested it just a while ago." He replied disgruntled. I noticed how he didn't mention the fact that I had been unconscious.  
  
I must've looked pale, because he got up and walked over to me, "Look, you're not going to survive like this." He uttered as he ripped off some of his sleeve.  
  
Silently cursing, I knew I needed assistance. But my eyes did widen, "I can do it." I strained to remove my shirt so I could bandage my new wound.  
  
So, Hiei helped me and it did improve my condition. I definitely didn't feel as weak anymore. It seems that he's really bothered, but not by me. I should've dressed my wound earlier, but I couldn't remember what happened and why I didn't. I did feel a little foolish. But how was I injured in front? I know the attack from behind only went in a little bit, not that much. Not enough for me to have lost consciousness. We couldn't really do much for my back, but that was all right with me.  
  
We started off. Hiei had said that demon took over. Well, he's dead now, but I assume he has allies, so it's not over with. I hope Botan found them all right.  
  
"Hiei," I asked, suddenly realizing something, "How did that thing know to hit your Jagan?"  
  
"He must have known I was coming. Damn. This means he's seen me before.." came the reply.  
  
After running for a while, I came to a halt. I could sense the portal that would take us to the Ningenkai. I looked at Hiei and he nodded. He leaped through and I ensued. There was a blur, and the next thing I can see is our destination. We were invisible to everyone else until we had arrived, which looked like we'd come from around a street corner. I looked around, forgetting the simplicity of just popping through the barrier between worlds, nothing blocking the way even though no demon was supposed to be able to transcend it. Sensing the others, I brushed this common sense away. Botan flew over to us, followed by Yusuke and an enraged Kuwabara.  
  
"Kurama! Hiei! Oi! Man, we didn't find anything!" Yusuke greeted, then noticed Hiei wasn't wearing a ward bandaged around his third eye. He avoided its gaze.  
  
"Grr! I want to slice those bastards in half!" came the promised ranting of Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke handed Hiei a clean ward. The fire youkai snatched it away, apparently annoyed. "Calm down, fool." He warned.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! Of course you don't care about any humans attacked, especially Yukina-san!" the tall ningen roared.  
  
I noticed Hiei's fists clench, and I could tell he just wanted to vacate from our location, to deal with this all on his own. Then again, when does he not? "I won't be the one to save you when you thrash out without thinking, idiot." He growled.  
  
I sighed and decided to relay some needed information, "There's something out in Makai that Hiei fought and it's dead now. But it did know that you had a Jagan, right?"  
  
He humphed and nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's someone from the Meikai. What do you think, Urameshi?" Kuwabara had evidently cooled down and was now giving hopeful suggestions.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and glanced at everyone, "Nope, it can't be. I thought that was all taken care of."  
  
"It is," I spoke up, "That thing had Rei ki. He wasn't from the Meikai." I had just recalled this from my memory.  
  
"Eh?!" Kuwabara awed aloud.  
  
"Hmm? How's that, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, shaken.  
  
"Ask Hiei. He fought it."  
  
Botan suddenly gasped, "Yusuke!" Her oar clattered to the ground, and disappeared. So did she.  
  
"Botan? Botan!" Yusuke called, looking around.  
  
"Why did she take off like that?" Kuwabara asked bluntly as he scratched his head.  
  
I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes with disappointment, "Kuwabara, I don't think she left by her will."  
  
Hiei, who had been silent, muttered, "Idiot." And then flitted off.  
  
Everything started to get a little fuzzy. I had forgotten about my wound until now. I bent to one knee, exhausted. My vision faltered and I winced in new pain.  
  
Yusuke turned to me sharply. "Kurama! What is this?" he said in disbelief, but I didn't know why he sounded so disturbed.  
  
"Oi! What happened?" Kuwabara asked, also looking baffled. He obviously hadn't been clued in. But then he stared, almost through me and he didn't seem so puzzled.  
  
I guess they figured I had been handling this wound for a while but now it was really affecting me. Or maybe it was those infamous psychic powers Kuwabara owned. He put my right arm around his neck and I winced again. He helped me along back to his house, and Yusuke followed. As we approached the house, Eikichi bounded down the front steps towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Eikichi! Aww, here kitty kitty!" he cooed.  
  
I couldn't help but give a little smile. Yusuke scooped up the cat and stroked it. As we entered, Shizuru sprung out of her seat.  
  
"Kazuma!" she demanded, "What did you do now?"  
  
"Uh, nothing really, aniki!" he replied as he quickly pushed us upstairs. Eikichi ran to Shizuru.  
  
She eyed us suspiciously with those brown eyes, but said nothing, heading into the kitchen while lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke scolded once we had reached his room, "You've got to be more careful!"  
  
I collapsed onto Kuwabara's bed despite the pain. My breathing slowed and I sat up, denying my body of the rest it was demanding. I suppressed a groan.  
  
Kuwabara waved his hands absently, "Eh, it's okay! She never really bugs me that much about leaving like that!"  
  
"Today," Yusuke muttered, then turned his amber eyes on me, "So, what happened back in the Makai? You all right?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, but something blasted me from the rear. I couldn't sense it that adeptly." I explained.  
  
Kuwabara pulled open a drawer, which contained first aid for just this kind of situation. If you were part of the Reikai Tantei, you'd need that. After I took off the ripped cloth that was around my stomach, I grabbed the gauze and started to wrap it tightly around my middle. After covering it over and over I wound it across my shoulder to partially cover the wound on my backside.  
  
"What about in front?" Yusuke asked another question, eyeing my other wound.  
  
I shook my head slowly, "That's what's bothering me--I don't know."  
  
He tore his intense gaze from me to the window, "You weren't attacked again?"  
  
"Not at all, as far as I know of. I rested with Hiei: until he had come to, and when I woke up, there it was." I replied with a tinge of anger in my voice.  
  
After a long hesitation, Kuwabara mentioned this, "Well, Hiei was the only other person with you, right?"  
  
I spun around in my seat to look at him, "Yes , what do you mean by that?"  
  
Yusuke stared at the floor, his voice sulky, "Are you positive Hiei killed it? Maybe that's what got you."  
  
Kuwabara must've seen the look I was giving him, "Uh, yeah Urameshi. Kurama, that's what I was getting at."  
  
The room fell silent. I ignored the question in my mind easily countering that last comment. I dropped into deep thought, but struggled to remain awake. I wish Kuwabara would think over his biased thoughts before sharing his suspicion of Hiei, especially with me. He was playing with fire. His reasons are his own; if you look at the way he's always picking fights with Hiei. It's typical.  
  
"We've got to go to the Reikai." I said, breaking the silence, my mind somewhat made up. I wasn't too sure to go to the Makai or Reikai.  
  
Worry cast upon Yusuke's face just then, "Umm, you don't have much Rei ki."  
  
My eyes widened. I had neglected to be aware of this. "I-I didn't fight at all! I didn't even use my Rose Whip.." I growled audibly.  
  
"Huh? Did Hiei come yet? Eikichi, are you in here?" Kuwabara asked particularly no one but himself.  
  
I assume he had acknowledged this fact too, and was just trying to lighten the subject. Or he could just be oblivious. But usually he knows what he's doing.usually. No wonder I couldn't concentrate on anything, or even detect battle ki.  
  
"Damn it." I couldn't help but mutter, and put my head in my hands. I knew I had been heard nonetheless.  
  
Yusuke heaved a sigh, "Well, where's Hiei? I'd think he would stick around for something this serious."  
  
We were about to head for the door when the building rumbled and I could feel the structure beginning to crumble, breaking apart.  
  
"Na.." Yusuke broke off as another blast was fired at the already insecure building.  
  
"Kazuma!" Shizuru yelled as she burst into the room, "What's going on? Is it an earthquake, no, it's."  
  
"Uh, I don't know, but let's get outta here!" Kuwabara replied, knowing well that it was far from an earthquake.  
  
"Kazuma! Don't you lie to me. Have you forgotten?! I'm not just some stupid, naive civilian. I can feel that energy. Before you leave again, please be careful you dope." She replied, looking at Kuwabara with an expression only an older sister could have.  
  
I sensed strong Rei ki, once again. It seemed familiar, but how could it? Someone from the Reikai was causing this. But I'm pretty sure Koenma handles things fine over there. Something is going on. As we passed the kitchen on the way out, I supposed Shizuru had been cooking because as the house was hit again, a fairly minor explosion blew us out. This ailed my wounds further alongside my exhaustion.  
  
I found myself outside quite a ways from the house. I staggered to my feet to see Kuwabara and Yusuke with an unconscious Shizuru. Luckily she didn't appear too injured. As I turned to look at his home, the foundation started to collapse along with the rest. Then I noticed something when I turned back to face Kuwabara and Yusuke. There was a small black figure floating in the air with a heavy aura of Rei ki enveloping him. It almost looked like.  
  
"Hiei!" shouted Yusuke, who ceased his Rei Gun from firing.  
  
I felt my eyes enlarge with disbelief and awe as Hiei started to lower down to earth, not far from us. He was still covered in a black mass of energy. The tremendous power I felt coming from him was furious. As his feet touched the ground, he slumped down, hands gripping the cement. The sky was dark and the wind blew strong, tugging at my clothes and hair.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?!" Kuwabara demanded with Shizuru over his shoulder.  
  
I started to approach Hiei, but something was wrong. He was trembling violently, and then he stared at me with unusually bright ruby eyes that seemed to burn through me. I froze. Something about his Rei ki was dangerously altered. Not only was it immense, but also there was something else looming about his aura. For some odd reason my wounds reacted and I lurched forward in abrupt pain.  
  
"Huh? Why does he look like that?" Yusuke pondered with a grim expression, "I don't like it."  
  
I started to breathe heavily, clutching my stomach. Not now! I could hardly see anything now. I fought weakly to remain locked in eye contact with Hiei.  
  
"Kurama! What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, turning to me once more with worry in his voice.  
  
Kuwabara growled and began to walk over to Hiei, "What'd you do?! Hiei, hello! What's going on?!"  
  
Hiei shifted his gaze from me to Kuwabara. Immediately, the pain diminished. I let out a rattled gasp, finally being able to take in air properly once more.  
  
"Whoa! Umm, Urameshi! What's wrong with him?!" Kuwabara questioned the fire demon's state through a nervous tone. He started to slowly back away, and I can't say I blame him.  
  
Since I could keep my stance now, I attempted to say something to Hiei, but just then he collapsed, his eyes closed, on the cracked pavement. The abnormal power he obtained disappeared and his Rei ki dwindled. I was now confident that he was safe to approach.  
  
"Kurama," Yusuke said in a wary voice, "Be careful. He doesn't look--"  
  
"I'm not saying it's okay, but he's unconscious. I don't know. Did you see that?" I half-heartedly assured him, trying my best not to sound affected by what had just taken place.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head in obvious puzzlement, "Eh, where are we gonna go?"  
  
"Where else! The Reikai!" Yusuke said, a bit ruffled.  
  
Just then I heard sirens and a throng of citizens was forming near the burning building. I wasn't sure if they'd noticed Hiei. This was an event moderately concerning another world, so sometimes the trick of illusion was played on the inhabitants of the Ningenkai. I then noticed Hiei's right arm was still bandaged. I could've sworn that black energy was from his Kokuryuha, but apparently not. Especially since his Rei ki wasn't the only thing he possessed at the time. That was what I was most concerned about. What was going on with Hiei?  
  
Ambulances rushed over minutes later. A paramedic moved towards Kuwabara, but hesitated. I sensed awkwardness about her, and that was understandable.  
  
"Huh? Oh, here." He realized what she wanted and put his sister on a stretcher.  
  
After she was wheeled away, we edged from the chaos, with Hiei now over Kuwabara's shoulder. We ran until we approached the barrier. Of course it wasn't easy without Botan, but we managed. Once again I was only vaguely aware of how easy it was to get there, and to go through it without any barrier. I walked through into the Reikai palace, eager to figure out as much of this situation as possible. I also wanted questions answered.  
  
Yusuke glanced at the palace, then at me, "Do you feel that?"  
  
I did. The atmosphere wasn't right. Almost like another dangerous incident was happening here that had already finished in Makai. The balance was upset somehow. There was a small gaggle of humans slowly wandering around in the fog near the entrance to the palace. By the looks of them, they definitely didn't belong here.  
  
Kuwabara pointed to them with uncertainty and sort of whined, "Urameshi! How did they get here?"  
  
After shaking his head helplessly in their direction, Yusuke said, "Well, it can't be helped right now. Let's just hope we can fix all this with little disturbance between the three worlds."  
  
I nodded, "Hopefully nothing's happened to Koenma."  
  
*** 


	2. Part II

The palace towered around on all sides. Strange as it was, the guards were gone. That worried me a little bit. Something had unmistakably happened here. I kept my guard up. The firmament was a green mass blanketing the Reikai through a giant hole in the tall ceiling. The clouds swirled around, pitch black as it blurred into the sky.  
  
"It looks like someone or something tried to escape. I wonder what happened." Yusuke said as he stared at the gaping hole.  
  
As we approached Koenma's office, I heard banging and some muffled shouts. With a startled look on his face, Yusuke opened the door. I almost did a double take.  
  
"Oh Yusuke! Thank goodness you guys came!" exclaimed a disturbed Botan who was whacking everything out of some creature, which was convulsing on the floor with her oar.  
  
Koenma was pressed against the wall, in baby form, with nervous brown eyes. But when he saw us, he immediately calmed down. His hat was a bit crooked and his clothes were soiled. Whatever had happened had made the Reikai prince practically chew up his pacifier.  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes with what looked still like worry and spoke quieter than usual, "Koenma, do you know what happened?"  
  
"Demons from Makai," Koenma answered grimly, "The balance has been completely ripped apart."  
  
That statement made at least me a bit awed. I had a feeling this would result in the tumult of all this. But only Koenma would be able to control something like that, and not even by himself. Enma Daioh would be in charge of this world, as long as he wasn't too busy with, literally, some otherworldly concerns.  
  
Why could something like this just pop up like any other situation between the worlds?  
  
"But, can't you control that? What happened to all those things only you could do?" Yusuke said suddenly, barraging Koenma with questions.  
  
The prince shook his head sadly at all of us and announced, "Nothing can be done. When something like this happens, it's practically undo-able."  
  
I then noticed something odd about Koenma. His aura; it too was peculiar in its accompanying ki. From then I knew what it was. Just like what I sensed Hiei with, that weird power I couldn't define or completely understand. I kept my suspicious stare as I tried to figure him out.  
  
As if to throw me off, Hiei stirred from his place on Kuwabara's shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, and drowsily inspected the surroundings. Kuwabara, knowing how Hiei would probably punch him or something since he was holding him, quickly placed him on the floor. Hiei gave a grunt as he rose to his feet. I didn't feel a thing on him. Just barely enough Rei ki to sustain consciousness. Some of it should be coming back, slowly anyway.  
  
As his eyes took in the scene, with Botan still poking the monster, and surveying the giant blown-out hole where the window should be, he said the only thing logical: "What the hell happened?"  
  
Yusuke and Koenma turned to him. Kuwabara thankfully kept silent. He probably would've started something, and that's not what we need right now. Relief washed over Yusuke's face when he saw that Hiei was okay. But he still didn't seem like he sensed that power on Koenma. That bothered me further. Was I the only one who could feel that? I started to grow uneasy, and I found my head filling with suspicions, keeping my lookout.  
  
Koenma's eyes narrowed, and his pacifier looked as though it would fly out of his mouth, "Like I was saying, Yusuke, there's nothing you can do about it. You'll just be wasting your life."  
  
I saw Hiei's eyes widen. He then kept a watchful observation of him. Botan was standing next to him, also looking confused.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with you, Koenma?! Don't you want us, the Reikai Tantei, to help?" Kuwabara asked, his voice doubtful and wary now.  
  
Yusuke's expression hardened, "Koenma."  
  
Koenma then set his stone face on me, his brown eyes settled on mine. I stared right back, and once again I searched his aura. Black, nestled around a thin ray of Rei ki. His face contracted into a more severe glare, and I could see right through him. Could anybody else realize the fault in his appearance? Those eyes.they gleamed bright red and froze me still long enough for him to do his work. I doubled over, the pain increasing everywhere. All this had been done in just a few seconds' time. The red glow faded and he closed his eyes in a smirk.  
  
"Kurama, what just happened?" Kuwabara asked, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Bastard! You're not Koenma!!" Yusuke growled, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Koenma chuckled, his voice unusually low, "Botan. I'm telling the truth, am I not? Am I wrong?"  
  
"K-Koenma," She said, quivering, "You--you're wrong!"  
  
In just a split-second, her throat was in his now growing hand. He had become his more advanced form. He grew three feet taller, and was soon the familiar Koenma that one would see in public. Botan choked out a sob of shock and horror. Somehow I was waiting for this, and so I chose now to act, my wounds temporarily controlled. I could feel the Rei ki growing in me, and I felt confident. I was also more than glad that hadn't been robbed of me twice.  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke yelled as he stepped closer, raising his right arm.  
  
"Rose Whip!" I called, and my whip appeared loyally in my right hand. I jumped towards him, and slashed the whip across his body. I could feel it make contact. I had been successful, and he twitched, dropping Botan. But those new gashes were not evident on his body, but on mine. I gripped my whip tightly, and kept my stance, all the while cursing louder than I would have liked.  
  
Koenma's grin grew wider still, "Stupid youko. I thought for sure that you would have known better than to attack me with that."  
  
No one, especially Koenma, had ever addressed me like that. Now I have that to take that into account. After that weak attack, I was left with barely any Rei ki once more. There's only one person I can think of who'd say that to me..  
  
"Damn you." Hiei trailed off, but he didn't attack. This further supported my suspicions.  
  
I continued to study Koenma. Whatever he was, definitely not what his appearance portrayed, had the exact same aura as the supposed deceased monster back in the Makai. Then where was the real Koenma when this was happening? I couldn't really think anymore, since Kuwabara had lunged out, Rei ken in hand.  
  
"Ass hole!! Where is Koenma?!" he exploded, and it appeared as though he had sliced right through Koenma.  
  
I caught a glimpse of red-blood-spurt up before his image faded away. Before disappearing, though, the "Jr." mark returned to his forehead, and I could've sworn those warm brown eyes returned. Also, the black power evaporated. But as we soon learned, our problem was still here with us. Now I could feel that energy growing on Hiei.  
  
"What?! Hiei, don't! Fight it!" Yusuke said, realizing what was happening.  
  
Before I had a time to decipher the complete transfer, Hiei rushed at me, engulfed in the black flames of that mysterious power, and had a completely blank expression. I jumped, thinking I had just barely cleared his blow, and landed on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly, it felt as though a needle had been jabbed through my head. It seeped into my brain, and invaded my mind. Completely mentally overwhelmed, I sank to my knees, clutching my head. The pain wouldn't go away. My head felt as though it would explode, and I found myself losing control. I drifted away, no longer in charge of my body. I tried to move my arms, but nothing happened. But then I heard thoughts, not my own, and then, distantly, I could sense my body rising up to stand. I had now been refined to the very back of my mind. Silently, I shouted, cursed and threatened, but to no avail. I could still see through my eyes, and hear my voice, but I was not causing it. I wasn't even capable of blinking my own eyes. Then, a familiar feeling reached me. I felt like a spirit again, one with no body. Like when I was seeking a human body after being killed in Makai. I had been there still, but I had no arms or any kind of physical evidence showing my existence. Instead of moving to a new body, I was restrained within my own. I was fighting a battle of wills. Or was it something more?  
  
I saw Hiei stumble, and apparently return to normal. He glared at me, eyes narrowed. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's shoulder, but was repelled. Yusuke turned to me, and I could tell that from his expression he knew what had occurred. He was bracing himself for a struggle.  
  
"What's wrong?" said the voice that came from me, "Hiei, why don't you explain what's going to happen? It's not like you don't know. I think you owe your friends an explanation!"  
  
All of the sudden, my power was completely re-boosted, going higher than ever before. Only there was one thing I recognized. Something was happening that I had dreaded the creature would discover. The body I had lost was morphing. Changing into something greater than this human body. It grew taller, and my hair melted into a familiar silver shade, growing. Fox ears mounted at the top of the head, and a tail formed, also that silver color. My ki electrified the room, and I was surprised that it held its shape. As I faintly felt the keen senses return, I could tell this creature was very fond of this newfound power. ~ Yes, why wouldn't I? No wonder you were a thief. This body is fantastic! ~ I was startled to hear his real voice for what it was, but more so inside my head, not out loud. It sounded so familiar.  
  
"Kurama! Damn, now it's got him! Hiei, do you have any idea how to stop it?" Yusuke asked, his voice shaky. That very thought made me want to laugh, or actually the thing possessing me did. Maybe I did, too.  
  
It had been staring at him until Yusuke broke his gaze, and I could no longer see those golden eyes reflected in them. A sudden wave of dread and anger washed over me. I didn't feel the usual, bold confidence of this power; it was not mine to use now. If I only knew what his intentions were! Everyone could end up dead. Then who knows what would become of me when I would have to face all the central powers of this world and maybe even Makai's. ~ I'll be sure to get the most out of you that I possibly can. Yours and Hiei's power combined is the best feeling ever, and I'm sure you know, too! I guess we'll see who needs to stay in this world.and who doesn't.~ Those threatening words echoed in my head.  
  
"The only way to get that fucking bastard out of Kurama is for him to find a more powerful host or to be killed in his current body." I heard Hiei respond, still keeping his Jagan on me.  
  
"But, then how did you get rid of it?" Kuwabara asked, still pointing his Rei ken at me awkwardly.  
  
I saw Hiei twitch in annoyance, and this pleased the creature inside me. Even more was he entertained at our situation.  
  
"He sensed Kurama's power and fled from my body," Hiei reluctantly explained, which surprised me, "I guess he just couldn't stand me." He raised his eyebrows, and I could tell he only said this because he knew I would understand what he meant by that.  
  
I cursed when Botan woke from her fall. "Huh? Where did Koenma-sama go? Hiei seems all right now.." She spoke with a relief she wouldn't be retaining for much longer; she hadn't noticed me yet.  
  
~ Ooh, I was going to get her before; she looks delicious! Don't you think so? What should we do with her? ~That damn thing was toying with me! I can't give in..  
  
"STOP!!" I heard my own voice, from my own thoughts, project across the room. I blinked, and I could move my head. I dropped my arms, limp at my sides now.  
  
"Kurama! Is he? Oh no." Botan trailed off, staring at me with frightened pink eyes and she put her hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
Hiei sighed but kept his guard up, still studying me, "Well? Are you?"  
  
I didn't say anything, but from my expression he could tell it was really me, and he'd apparently answered his own question. I flexed my fingers and swished my tail, just to be sure. For the moment I had my body back. The excess power I felt was gone, but was on another being in the room once again. Wait Botan! He just said he was going to.  
  
"Kurama! You did it! What was that all about?" Yusuke was asking me questions already,  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Kuwabara, who had probably gone over to help Botan, jumped back. Actually, he didn't jump; he was hurled into the wall by a small but powerful beam of energy from the possessed Botan.  
  
"Botan-" I started to say, but I stopped, for nothing came out of my mouth.  
  
"No, damn it, no! He just went to Botan!" I heard myself one more time, but that was it.  
  
~ I told you. I am very powerful, so don't think you can stop me! Now you know. And if you still don't understand, I'll make you!! ~ My Rose Whip had been summoned; it actually was an enhanced form, of which thorns were elongated and containing a paralyzing substance and it was entwining around Yusuke's waist. It seemed that he had already figured out how to call upon my special demonic plants, too, the most dangerous. I tried not to recall the majority of them into my memory, for I didn't want to give him any ideas. I could feel his satisfaction, and it was not only his but it appeared to be mine, too. That sickened me further, and I kept forcing all of my energy to win back my mind, but it wasn't working. Yusuke's cries of frustration and pain continued ringing in my ears, but the demon didn't seem to notice, or maybe he was purposely channeling it all to me, just to see more than one person suffer. Kuwabara was limp on the ground, and I was restraining Yusuke; only Hiei was left standing and unharmed. Hiei should know something about dealing with this thing. It had apparently stolen him for a long time.~ You think so? Hmm, who do you think gave you that wound? ~ That voice chuckled, heartened in my head once more. All my thoughts halted as I rethought those words. My wound.that was from Hiei?! Then I hadn't been talking to Hiei at all, but to that demon that stole his mind! And he was currently toying with mine. All that.the attack, everything he said to me, everything he did, from the time I woke up after finding him in the forest.that wasn't Hiei! I felt so stupid, no longer feeling like the keen youko I was. But nothing seemed peculiar about him. He was the same old Hiei though.I saw no contrast or flaw in his behavior of any kind! ~ Shit, youko! That was the little punk. I just let him take charge again and he didn't seem to notice I was still there! Ha, the fool! Might I add it was interesting to be in that body; though that arrogant brat needs to be lowered a few notches! ~  
  
"Damn you! Will you stop your weak games and come out?!" Hiei hollered suddenly, and I then noticed my whip had stopped contorting around Yusuke, but still had him in a firm grip.  
  
"What if I like it? Stupid little shit, do not deny my power! Kurama knows damn well not to, don't you?" my voice said, cruel, and icy, dripping with confidence, which reminded me of long ago.  
  
While that demon had been "talking" to me, he had paused my body from whatever he was making it do. My guess was he could only do one at a time. His taunting voice didn't pop in to correct me, and I felt I might have a chance. That burning feeling was ever present, but had become bearable enough for me to at least think. For now, anyway. Who knows what else this guy has up his sleeve. He's going to use up all my power. Or I guess I should say his power. And when he does, there'll be nothing left for him to suck up. No one would be left for him to feed on. When my body gets that weak, I'll have my chance to try and regain what's rightfully mine. ~ We'll see what happens, won't we? There won't be anything left to use my energy on once I'm done here! ~ This is bad. He had figured out what my plan was, and that was easy to do since he was in my head. Now he knew better that to listen to my thoughts. ~ How stupid do you think I am? Koenma was no fun at all! He didn't even put up a fight! Now this is enjoyable! I'll make sure you don't get killed. Now doesn't that sound reassuring? ~ Apparently he could go on and on in my mind but he wouldn't be able to hear me.or not? ~ Hell I can hear you! Shut up already! An animal like you can't have that much on its brain, can it?! ~ I'd have thought a freak like him would've been used to this by now.  
  
When I was pulled away from all this, Hiei took this time to attack. Out of the corner of my vision I saw him, sword upraised, as he brought it down upon me, something I had never seen through my eyes while knowing I could do nothing. I hoped my captor was too preoccupied. You'd better be. He turned my head towards the threatening blade that was about to slice my face. I winced when it made contact. But the tip of the sword barely embedded itself, for I had jumped back, avoiding most of the attack. I could feel the warm blood flow down my face from the gash just below my right eye. I shuddered at the added pain, but a smile was playing my features.  
  
Hiei jumped back, and he growled, "You're only using him because you're too weak to do anything any other way! How low is that?"  
  
"Actually, it's more smart than low. If you want to talk low, I suggest we talk about your mother." My voice mocked, really asking for the ultimate painful package from Hiei. But, as always, he had already calculated how he would deal with him if he attacked again; the youko form was just too strong.  
  
My whip had retracted after taking the blow, and Yusuke was still able to gain his footing. For now anyway. It took awhile for the poison to take affect. I wasn't able to see his reaction to that last comment. I was angrier than ever before in my entire life. Being used was the worst feeling ever. My whole body felt as though it was burning, but not from just now. ~ No, it's not. This is what you get the pleasure of feeling when I'm in control! You've handled it the best out of anyone so far. But I'm sure you'll feel the pain all the more than I ever will! How does that suit you? ~ That's why he'd acted as though he hadn't been affected. He wasn't. All the pain he encounters goes straight to me. Even though I'm not in control of my body, he just gets to direct it while I take the damage internally! I guess I'm lucky it's my youko form that is suffering. I wouldn't last as long if I was in my human form still. Not to mention that my wounds from before were still present and draining me, so this worsens my situation. I knew Hiei wouldn't be able to fatally wound me, but if they all attack, I can't really be sure. It just keeps getting better. Great, now I'm growing sarcastic.  
  
I saw Yusuke, and he must've seen Hiei's reaction to this, "Hiei! Kurama's not the one saying this you have to remember! He could be the one hurting in there, not this evil bastard that's controlling him!"  
  
How am I supposed to tell Yusuke he's right? My emotions were welling up in me and I was getting too frustrated to think. ~ I can just use your body until you are too weak to annoy me in here! Then this body will be completely mine, without your pestering thoughts! You'll be my first successful body transfer, so feel privileged! ~ Successful?  
  
"Lucky for you I know what would happen if I were to kill you," Hiei said with a dead voice, Jagan furiously glowing, "I'd kill Kurama but you'd still be there. Can't use the same trick around the same people."  
  
Kuwabara came into view, and was just short of hysterics, "What?! How are we supposed to get that damn thing out of Kurama?! Hiei, what do we do?!"  
  
All of the sudden, I blinked.  
  
"Hiei's right! The more this body is attacked, I'm injured, not him! There's no way to get him out, and even if you give it all you got, I'll be gone but he'll be here to wipe everyone out! Before long, all the worlds will be overruled and the Ningenkai converted! Koenma, if not dead already, will be and that'll be the end of everything! There's nothing I can do, and if I can't, who?!" Words exploded out of my mouth rapidly, and I had been shouting. Trembling, I put my hands to my face, eyes tightly shut, without even realizing I could move. Then it rushed to warn me, as if I didn't know already. He's still messing around with me!  
  
"Kurama? It's Kurama!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Then I heard Hiei's voice, "For the moment. Stay on your toes, you never know what it's going to do."  
  
I couldn't define how Yusuke sounded, but it made me feel terrible, "Kurama, we're going to do whatever it takes to free you. He's still there, right?"  
  
I was falling apart, "Yes! Just kill me! Anything is better than this! I don't know why he's allowing me to talk to you, but it's just further torment!"  
  
"Even if we could, that body would still be here along with the bastard that's doing this to you. It's better for you to stay alive and distract him, and that way you'd have a better chance at ridding yourself of it!" Hiei said, trying to help, and I was fighting to do the best thing I should be doing instead of giving up. But I was overwhelmed with the weight of losing my mind and being killed slowly at the same time. This included the fate of my friends. Here I am, having a free chance at beating this by being able to talk to them, and I don't know what to do.  
  
Taking my hands down, I looked at them all. Botan came to, and she too stared at me. Suddenly, I could feel my keen senses drift away. I became two feet shorter, hair and body shifting to my familiar human form, once again the Shuichi all the ningens knew. Why had this happened? And where had the demon gone? Any strength that I had gained from before was sucked from me because of those wounds. My thoughts were my own, and I had my body back. It felt so good, being in charge. I don't know how long I stood there, but the minutes just passed by and I was trying to hold myself together. When I finally reverted to the present, I was laying on the rough, cracked floor of Koenma's office, where it had all happened. It was Yusuke who startled me out of my reverie, but I still stared at the floor, slightly shivering.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright? He doesn't look so good, guys." he said, but I could tell he was hesitant to approach me.  
  
"What about you, Urameshi? Do you think we can, I don't know, maybe take him somewhere?" Kuwabara answered.  
  
Yusuke sounded less tense, but I couldn't be certain, "And where would that be? Certainly not your used-to-be house! We can't take him to his house. I'd know what to do if Koenma was here.."  
  
"What happened to Koenma-sama? He had an evil power surrounding him.not of this world, or of any of the worlds. I guess we just have to wait here; where else can we go?" Botan had apparently found herself after waking, because I heard her concerned voice.  
  
"We should go to Mukuro. Let's see if she knows anything about this, or maybe she's already done something about it." Hiei then suggested, still cautious.  
  
"But.what about Kurama? Do you even have any Rei ki left from that attack in the Ningenkai, Hiei? This isn't going to go well." Yusuke said glumly, his face suddenly contorted into pain. I remembered the poison as Yusuke fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
I could only watch as Botan ran over to his side, saying, "Yusuke! What's wrong?"  
  
"W-what is." he stuttered, utterly bewildered.  
  
I mustered my last bit of strength to say, "Paralyzing poison from--my Rose Whip.."  
  
Hiei sat down against the wall, apparently settling down for a rest. Kuwabara gave me a helpless frown as he too settled against the opposite wall. Now I really felt to blame for postponing something so important that shouldn't-couldn't wait. I was never sure what they did decide to do once Yusuke's poison wore off, or that I could've taken part in it, because when I tried to speak once again, darkness ensued and I did nothing but welcome it.  
  
*** 


	3. Part III

"--The deal? Do you know what's happening and what that was?" Someone said, probably Yusuke.  
  
Not yet opening my eyes, I became somewhat aware of where I was. My left arm hurt, like it'd been strained. My feet were barely skimming the ground, occasionally bumping across rocks and I felt an arm around my waist. Someone was helping me along.most likely Kuwabara. I sensed the surroundings to be very familiar. It felt like my old home, my old territory. Then I knew it. We were traveling through Makai.  
  
"That demon I was chasing earlier. He can possess any body he wants as long as he uses his current body to injure it and create a wound to enter through." Hiei's low voice answered, sounding practical.  
  
"Well, then how did he get into you?" said a loud notorious voice almost in my ear.  
  
That aroused me enough to lift my heavy eyelids and peer at the fast moving ground beneath me. I tried to move my head to look up at Kuwabara, but that just made it spin. It flopped back, not obeying me. I guess Kuwabara felt me stir, even if it was barely at all.  
  
He slowed his pace a bit, "Oi, Kurama!"  
  
"Is he awake already? I would've thought he needed more rest." Yusuke said, to my right.  
  
"M-Makai? Why are we here?" I managed to ask; my voice was barely audible.  
  
"To find Mukuro. Hopefully she'll be able to help us, hopefully." Yusuke replied.  
  
Mukuro? I couldn't focus on whether she'd actually help or not. She was the type of person who usually didn't get involved if she could help it. Then again, this is pretty critical and I'll bet anything that this has to concern her. As if I had hit my head, suddenly all that had happened in the Reikai replayed in my mind. The whole incident...every horrible detail returned. Wincing, I remembered my wounds. Was Hiei with us? He should be. I thought I heard him, but I wasn't sure.  
  
"Hiei?" I said with a gasp, raising my right hand to barely graze across my wound, which had accidentally opened and was now bleeding since I was straining to say on my feet.  
  
"Hm? What, Kurama?", came a sullen reply.  
  
"Did that thing tell you anything while he was in your body?" Unsteadily forcing out the words, that was all I could think about right now.  
  
That demon had the time of his life controlling me. He did tell me some information, and judging by that I figured I was as good as dead. But here I am, free of him, my mind and body no longer seized from me. Why had he let me go? Devoid of any feelings, I thought he'd found the perfect body, and assuming this I figured he would use it to its full extent. This frustrated me, and grated my nerves along with everything else I had to worry about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, having no clue.  
  
Hiei gave a pained sigh, "Said he was planning to kill Koenma once he lured you all into the palace. Thought he'd kill us off. And as for me, I don't know."  
  
"What about Koenma? Did he tell you he wasn't going to stay in your body? That he'd transfer to him?" Kuwabara said, finally getting the idea of what had happened. As close as you can get to understand it anyway, if you'd not experienced it.  
  
"Kazuma-san!" a familiar voice cried suddenly.  
  
I felt Kuwabara's grip tighten on my left arm. We were moving through some dense trees when my eyes poorly attempted to focus on a small form running in our direction. Was that aqua hair? I shut my eyes tight and opened them again. Blue kimono.I know that kimono. What a wonderful turn my body has taken thanks to these wounds. Feeling a cold aura, I knew who it was. The only female koorime I knew.  
  
"Y-Yukina-san?!" Kuwabara howled, and stopped abruptly, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
I winced at the sharp piercing quality his voice obtained so close to my ear. "Ow," I whispered, "Yukina?"  
  
Once we'd stopped moving I was able to take in our exact location. Upon doing so, I gasped in alarm and surprise. This wasn't just any bunch of trees. Here, was a favorite meeting spot of my former gang that I'd stood at the head of back in my youko days. The infamous thieving gang I'd gained my reputation from. If that conniving demon was who I thought he was, there sure were a lot of questions to be asked. Kumo. I haven't really thought of him since those days.  
  
"What the hell?" I just barely heard Hiei murmur, and I knew his jaw would be hanging open had be not been the person he was.  
  
"Hey! Yukina, how did you get here? You shouldn't be able to get here and we shouldn't be able to get here. Oh man." Yusuke finally said, sounding like a confused child.  
  
Yusuke could not be more right. I hadn't taken that into consideration. The urgency of the current situation however had me occupied, but that didn't make it less important. Finally, she halted in front of us, trying to catch her breath. Yukina didn't look particularly terrified, but not calm either. She seemed accustomed to the surroundings, which frankly didn't shock me. I figured since she hadn't been in Makai in quite awhile, she'd have to adjust once more. Why was she here anyway?  
  
"Uh, Yukina. This isn't the best time to visit." Yusuke pondered on how he was going to say this.  
  
I had a strange feeling about saying so, but it felt right, "You know what's happening, don't you?"  
  
To everyone's surprise, she answered, "Yes. I might be able to."  
  
Kuwabara's jaw dropped, and he nearly dropped me, "Huh?! Did I miss something?"  
  
"I think we all did, Kuwabara. Calm down." Yusuke said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Yukina hugged Kuwabara, or at least tried anyway, "Kazuma-san! I was so worried!"  
  
Hiei stepped forward to face his younger sister. Ripping off the ward he'd recently put on, he stared dead at her with his Jagan. Yukina then let go of Kuwabara, and returned the stare. I held my breath, suddenly wondering if Hiei was finally going to tell her. Yukina didn't flinch at the sight of the violet eye on his forehead that was testing her mental resistance. Her mahogany eyes narrowed a bit, and drawing a huge breath, dismissed the competition with a loosened sigh, eyes closed. My eyes grew slightly larger. Hiei smirked and, closing the third eye replaced the ward.  
  
"Yukina-san?!" Kuwabara howled, and I could see that his face was contorted in perplexity.  
  
Yusuke put a hand behind his head, looking awkward, "Um, er, let's move on to Murkuro, all right?"  
  
Hiei gave a satisfied "Hm." and fell in step with us once again as we continued to make our way with Yukina. Why he didn't flit ahead like he usually preferred is beyond me.  
  
At first I felt as though I should be wary about Yukina's sudden appearance and I was. But after awhile, finding myself sinking back into those deep subtle thoughts that were frantically trying to sort out the situation into pieces that could be recognized and solved, I decided that we were stable with this latest development.  
  
How are we going to deal with all this? We hardly know what we're up against, even if it is one of the disbanded members of that gang. I never gathered that he would want to mess up the worlds so badly. Now I wonder why? I dug deeper in my memory, trying to recall something, anything that would help. Kumo did have something that made him happy and more than agitated me. He had Ryo, the only female member of the gang that I tolerated. A sullen, quick-witted feline spirit who attempted to override my position as leader, all the while making it seem that I was pressing unnatural hardships solely on her. For I had a short temper dealing with insubordination towards whatever orders I gave. Total arrogance, which added to my reasons for expelling both of them, was something I had really come to hate since bringing Kumo into the group, with Ryo unexpectedly tagging along. Kumo, a ruthless demon who could control the weather, had been somewhat of a friend to me in my earlier days. Of course, that was long ago, and his powers couldn't possibly surpass Yomi's.  
  
"Man, how much longer till we get to Mukuro, Hiei? We've been running and running for hours!" Yusuke couldn't help but ask with some tiresome sharpness in his voice. We had been running for a while.  
  
Then I heard Kuwabara mutter to himself, "I could've sworn I saw that tree five minutes ago!"  
  
I hadn't really paid much attention to the trees, or any of the forest for that matter. I already knew most of it anyway. But when I tried to focus on one tree in particular, eyeing it until it was out of sight, I felt my eyes burning and looked away. After opening them again, though, a gust of new white snow from above swirled in our direction, and probably tried to get us lost.  
  
Looking quite comfortable in the weather, Yukina said, "It shouldn't be too much farther, right, Hiei-san?"  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully Mukuro's already figuring out who's behind this." Hiei replied, and I could just barely tell he wasn't enjoying the weather at all, but he was nevertheless very warm inside.  
  
At least he has himself to keep him warm. All the rest of us were growing weary and desperate. I should tell them about Kumo. Though I never knew him to be one of mind control, but nevertheless it would be safer if Yusuke and the others knew. I might as well wait until we reach Mukuro, whenever that would be. My wounds had closed, or at least stopped pestering me, but I still felt extremely vulnerable.  
  
"Yusuke. I think we've been this way already. We should be there by now." I trailed off, shielding the immense snow from my face.  
  
There was no response. "Urameshi?" Kuwabara called, looking around.  
  
Just then I heard a thump, and when I turned to look to where Yusuke had been standing, I caught a tiny glimpse of red. Was that long, red hair? A ferocious aura misted over and was gone. Ryo had red hair..could it be her? The snow stopped immediately and it became extremely warm. Yusuke was gone.  
  
I heard Yukina let out a frightened gasp.  
  
"Yusuke! Damn, where is he?" Hiei spat in fury, eyes darting every which way.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Kumo?" I said in an undertone.  
  
"Urameshi!!! Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara screamed, "Come back you bastard!"  
  
As the temperature rose, I became aware of the shallow gash in my cheek that I had forgotten about. It was stinging, and I guess with what little I had said had opened it up. Why take Yusuke? It's not like he's harmless or defenseless, or done anything to Kumo, so wouldn't they be after me? Heat waves were rising steadily and it was near impossible to sense anything that might be lurking near. Hiei can't be doing well in this heat, for his case being a fire demon and all. After running so far, Kuwabara had to be sweating too. Yukina is most likely stable with the weather, though, her aura was still freezing. I could still sense her anyway. I wiped my brow, trying to think straight.  
  
"Hiei, can you manage? I've got some things to explain, so let's wait until we reach Mukuro." I said, very edgy and hurried.  
  
Hiei turned to me sharply, "What?"  
  
We had stopped and Kuwabara had set me down on a nearby rock.  
  
Kuwabara was so uptight.I could tell he wanted to use force to make me tell them then and there, "Kurama!! Tell us what? You know something?!"  
  
I looked away, "So, where did Botan go?"  
  
Hiei was eyeing me strangely.  
  
"Well, it's just that I figured we might as well let Mukuro.." I trailed off, deciding I didn't think Mukuro should know this. It didn't really benefit her, so why bother?  
  
"Go on." Kuwabara urged.  
  
I shook my head and recollected my thoughts, speaking a little stronger; "I know who took Yusuke and who's been causing us all this trouble. From the incident in the Ningenkai up until know. In fact, I know him personally.know both of them."  
  
I could tell this aroused their attention. Kuwabara's face, not confused or screwed up with anger, remained neutral. Hiei's brow was creased into a frown, though. I decided to fill them as thoroughly as possible.  
  
"The one who caused the weather to shift so quickly is Kumo. He was a member of my gang back before I came to the Ningenkai and became part of the Reikai Tantei. He continually disobeyed me and wreaked havoc upon Makai even before he was a thief in my group. You might have heard of him, Hiei. I had my doubts when I let him enter, but somehow I felt that he could be trusted; he had helped me in one particular robbery long before that."  
  
"Anyway, about a day later, this feline demon just walked into us when we were discussing breaking into the palace. Said that she was already part of the gang. I had no memory of this and told her to leave. Then Kumo started barking at me and wanted to know why I wouldn't allow females. That demon, Ryo, had actually been following our trail, and tried to convince me that she had been separated from him: like they meant to join my thieves together. Not wanting to start a conflict and possibly lose authority, I let her in. As far as I know, all Ryo did was try to become leader and trouble me. There is nothing more I can think of as to why Kumo would want control over the Reikai."  
  
"I had a lot to deal with when Yomi was with us, so I have no clue where he and Ryo went after we disbanded." I stopped talking. Memories I hadn't recovered since my reincarnation were coming back to me.  
  
I looked back up from the ground to Kuwabara. His mouth was open ever so slightly, his face etched with bewilderment and something else I couldn't define. Hiei hadn't taken his eyes off me, though. I uttered an unintelligible sound in realization that it was just Kuwbara, Hiei, and I. Where was Yukina?  
  
I felt a bead of sweat trickle over my gash and I flinched. I whispered, "Where is Yukina?"  
  
Hiei let out a grunt as he darted a yard away, swiftly jumping off of the tree trunks. I saw and felt Ryo not too far off. I ignored my objecting body and, dashing in that direction, I left Kuwabara, who shouted and pursued me. As I ran, my insides contorted in shock to my sudden movements, but it could not be helped now. When I got closer, I realized that it wasn't just Ryo, but Yukina also, who was standing right next to her. I dodged a stray branch of a nearby tree and came to stop just feet away from them. Both of them were just staring, and Ryo was looking right into my eyes. Frowning, I was preparing to draw out a short young bamboo branch from my hair, in hopes though that it wouldn't come to that. My breathing was short and quick, and I knew that my body was enduring a lot.  
  
"Kurama? Come to visit us?" Ryo said suddenly, her voice not at all harsh. It was just the opposite, in fact.  
  
It looked as though Yukina broke away from her daze, and she looked at me, saying: "You know Ryo?"  
  
"Huh?" I said, peering at her uncertainly, "I knew her long ago. How do you know who this is?"  
  
Holding her hands, Ryo actually didn't look threatening. Standing there placidly, her strawberry hair fell well past her waist, in the same loose ponytail she'd obtained since I last saw her. Her petite brown tail swished back and forth, not having changed at all, and her brown catlike ears perched on top of her head contrasted with her hair. But she hadn't kept the outfit that all the members wore. I don't think she was ever fond of it anyway. Ryo had a blue short cut kimono-style top that exposed her mid-section but had no sleeves. As for her pants, they were none other than of Chinese origin and were gray, lubricated with curving green lines and numerous slits in the sides. If these were genuine, I wouldn't know. I did question her shoes, which looked to be made of animal hide. I wonder where she got all these clothes from, or who.  
  
Yukina was fiddling with her sleeves as she said, "Well, she used to visit me in my village back when we were little."  
  
Just as I was wondering where Hiei was, he came to stand beside me, his shape temporarily a blur after zipping here from wherever he was before. I couldn't speak, feeling like I was already supposed to know this fact by the look on Yukina's face. Hiei looked up at me, his eyes already reprimanding me for not doing anything about Yukina's supposed captor, or why I was just standing there, looking through them with harsh belief.  
  
Ryo ignored Hiei's presence and explained sheepishly, "Kumo attacked Yukina thinking she was someone I thought badly of."  
  
I had the sudden urge to laugh. "Really. Well, why is Kumo trying to mess everything up, including my mind? Can you tell me that Ryo?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head and spoke wistfully, "I am no longer Kumo's companion, if that's what you're thinking. He left me, because I had no desire for revenge or to destroy the Reikai. I had--other, more important things to take care of."  
  
Hiei scowled and demanded, "Where is Yusuke? And why the hell did you invade my mind?!"  
  
"That was Kumo, Hiei. He wants to confront me, I guess." I said, not that sure of my words.  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrows but did not take his eyes off of Ryo as he said, "So, you have some unfinished business in Makai, Youko. He must think there is nothing simpler than overtaking the Reikai, and hell, why not Makai too? Ningenkai can't be too hard."  
  
Yukina spoke up in alarm, "Mukuro is not here!"  
  
"What? We've been walking for nothing?! Argh!!" came a voice from behind.  
  
I turned on my heel to see a red faced Kuwabara standing there, gawking at the scene. He seemed to be all right, aside from the icicles hanging off of his yellow coat and that his hands seemed a bit burned. They looked red and tender. What had Kumo done now?  
  
"Kuwabara! What happened to you?" I asked, not so tensed up.  
  
Kuwabara took his eyes from me to Yukina, "Yukina-san! You're here! Umm, I'm not sure about that, Kurama. That Kumo guy? Yeah, he said that he was waiting for you. That bastard! He's probably gonna try to beat Urameshi!"  
  
Yukina's eyes lit up at the sight of Kuwabara but she did not run to him. She repeated, "Mukuro is gone. We have to stop him, now."  
  
"What does she want?" Kuwabara said as he pointed to Ryo and grimaced, "Don't tell me you're with him!!"  
  
Ryo said nothing but I thought I saw her eyes flicker for a moment, looking like the confident feline of the past. But it suddenly left, and I wondered what this was all about. Kumo wanted my body, or so it seemed, but he was nowhere near our location, and I couldn't sense him either. What a screwed up mess, and the fault was mine. My former colleagues, my former responsibility.  
  
"Why did he take Yusuke?" I asked slowly, looking at Ryo defiantly, "What good can Kumo get from this; he has no purpose for Yusuke, right?"  
  
She twitched, and her tail was whipping around faster now. "Don't ask me Kurama. He's right over there!" the feline retorted rather mockingly all of the sudden.  
  
My eyes narrowed and darted about. Hiei had been searching the area already with his Jagan, and it seemed that he hadn't anything peculiar to report, until now. He growled and reached for the hilt of his sword. I spun around, only to be tapped on the shoulder from behind. Gulping in air with difficulty now, I found myself staring into Kumo's pale green eyes. Glowering at him, I gripped the branch tightly and started beckoning energy towards it. This was difficult.  
  
Kuwabara kept surprisingly silent, probably gaping at the demon that had been the influence for this predicament.  
  
"Hmm, we meet again. Physically, anyway. Did you enjoy that little bit earlier? Heh, never thought that the lowly, misbehaving Kumo would be able to mentally bring you to your knees, did you Youko?" he declaimed, amusement in his voice.  
  
Only mere inches were between his face and mine, but I didn't back away. My appearance remained devoid of emotion as I studied his aura and what he'd possibly schemed up to push me towards the edge. Surely not my loss of sanity again? What could Hiei possibly be planning; he most likely knew that this was my situation and I would have to resolve it. Kumo was my business, after all.  
  
"What is your cause for this Kumo? Tell me: Do you still crave leadership now or are you just trying to get my attention?" I didn't carefully choose my words as I do with other people, preferably humans or even at times my friends; I had no intention to just blow it over with mindless talk.  
  
Just as he was about to answer, he scowled and directed his speech to Hiei, closing his eyes, "Do you mind?"  
  
I looked past Kumo to see Hiei, who's Jagan was gleaming a fierce iridescent green, and it appeared as though its power could cast his mind astray- this would succeed in making him vulnerable. But, I doubt that Hiei thought that Kumo was going to see it clearly when he wasn't even facing the eye, much less detect its prying gaze due to the nature of its stealthy craft. I cast Hiei a look of warning.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and closed the Jagan. With an obvious air of annoyance, he said, "Hm. It seems that you are so conceived as to set up the rest of your lowly life for foolish revenge and also grasp tightly to your childish grudges."  
  
Then Kuwabara got the nerve to come into the 'conversation' after constantly stealing glances in Yukina's direction: "I guess you never stopped to think about the Reikai Tantei, did you?"  
  
Kumo opened his eyes and turned to Kuwabara. "What? How cute; is this some kind of attempt to resurrect the gang you lost Kurama?" he mused, grinning.  
  
I retained my cold stare and answered, "No. I can plainly see that a certain someone has deranged your way of thinking though, Kumo. Did Ryo just get too boring for you?"  
  
The grin was replaced with a stern gloomy expression. I assume he ignored and silently denied this, because he simply sighed and looked into my eyes once again. His features then portrayed a disappointed fanatic of some kind  
  
"Speaking of old times! What ever happened to the slick youko? I am very displeased indeed, Kurama. No, Shuichi is it? Taking this fragile human form. Pah!" he said quite seriously, which was abnormal when coupled with his facial cast.  
  
I couldn't respond to that. Quite mesmerized at his apparent knowledge of my human name, I did little more than frown at him. Certainly, though, I expected any and everything but this: Kumo reached a hand to gently lift up a lock of my hair that fell in front. Moving it between his fingers and examining, he pouted. My face contorted with disgust and my eyes widened. But that was all he could do before I extended my palm to his forehead and shot out a thick bamboo stem which pummeled him and sent him sprawling on the other side of the clearing, where Ryo had been standing. Where did she go?  
  
Rage flooded through me as I forced the stem to stream further across his body and it branched out, wrapping its gangly arms around him. Panting, I gave it all the energy that I'd collected earlier. Hand quivering, I stopped and gasped for breath. My shoulders heaved and I took a shaky step forward to inspect what damage I'd done. Jet-black hair that reached to the middle of his back was spread across the limp body, and the green of the bamboo was clearly visible entwining around him.  
  
"Eeh..." Kuwabara grimaced as he murmured this. Yukina hesitated, and hastily made her way to us. She looked worn out.  
  
I glanced over to Hiei and he couldn't hold back a smirk. "There's the only way to deal with that."  
  
I would have laughed, but that claimed too much energy. I turned my eyes back to the motionless Kumo. Nagging at me was the logical idea that he was far from dead and could enter my mind at any time. Just that disturbed me. How had he mastered such a trick?  
  
For a few crawling minutes we just stood there, not really knowing what to do now. The only thing I was preoccupied with was becoming physically stable. I did not sit down however; my mind was still too jumpy to even turn my back on Kumo. Just now my nerves were worn down to a thin strand. Yusuke then came back to my pensiveness. If Kumo was here, then were was Yusuke?  
  
"Umm," Kuwabara suddenly stuttered, "Wh-where's Urameshi? Er..."  
  
Yukina gave a helpless shrug and with a new air of righteousness, said, "Not sure. He is probably nearby. We should wait for him to find us."  
  
"I can't see the point of taking Yusuke in the first place," Hiei said with a sigh as he peered at the purple sky, "It's not like they have anything to settle."  
  
Kuwabara gave a look of indifference and, which made my mind spin, started languidly chatting with Yukina. I shook my head with dismay. Yusuke shouldn't be too far away, unless Kumo was extremely crafty and had him travel an even longer distance. As soon as I had taken my eyes off of Kumo, I heard a rustling noise and I whipped my head back in his direction. Pupils dull and staring, he began to rise and my vines gave way to his free movement; they slid off with no resistance. My hands balled into fists as I waited for him to say something.  
  
Kuwabara then turned around, gaping, "Wha?! Come on!!"  
  
Kumo stood on his feet, the black flowing tunic he wore ragged and dirty. His eyes still looked distant, like.he wasn't all there. What could've happened to him? He beckoned the air and Ryo quickly emerged to stand next to him, her face playing a confident grin. She licked her lips with a sudden malice.  
  
"Damn you! Just fight us and stop wasting our time!" Hiei boomed, aiming the tip of his sword at Kumo.  
  
Kumo said and did nothing. He continued to stare into nothingness, and I didn't see that familiar spark in his eyes. I couldn't wonder anymore about what was going on, because Ryo started advancing on me, claws outstretched and flexing. Her deep sapphire eyes were scrutinizing mine as she made her way over to me, tail bristling. I could see in my peripheral vision, Kuwabara jump frantically from one foot to the other, pulling at his hair. There was no way to know what Hiei was doing, or what Kumo might be thinking to do.  
  
I tensed up, preparing to summon my Rose Whip. When she was about a foot away, she came to a halt. Her claws retracted from her petite fingers and the puffy brown tail smoothed, hanging limp now. Narrowing my eyes, I was completely unsure of what Ryo would do now. Every muscle in my body stiffened and a shiver ran down my spine as she stepped closer, laying a hand on my neck. Her hand caressed the sides and moved up to stroke my face. Suddenly I was frozen; I could barely move my head, but the rest of my parts were paralyzed. She was mere inches from me. My mouth was slightly open now, and I could feel my muscles twitching. Those blue eyes were sucking me in.I couldn't remove my gaze from them. Ryo gently rubbed my cheek with her thumb, but still said nothing. A bead of cold sweat slid down my forehead. Standing there, hands at my sides, I suddenly recognized fear to be one of my feelings right now. What was happening to me? I've never been-afraid of her. Her touch was inflicting no pain, just fear. All I could think about was Ryo and what she was doing to me; this had to be just another knack of hers to trap me. To trap me? What made her think that I could be drawn in by her? Something was wrong; I doubted myself; I hadn't been prepared for this. I have to prepare for her? My face twisted into a grimace of confusion. Now my head was buzzing, and I wasn't even paying attention to any rational thoughts I might have. I just continued to stare into those pools of azure, and I subconsciously saw the reflection of my own dull emerald eyes. *** 


	4. Part IV

Now in a stupor that constantly consumed my energy, I couldn't hear anything, like I'd been cut off from my surroundings. My scarce breathing was unheard in my ears. I wouldn't know if Kuwabara was shouting, or if Hiei was fighting Kumo, or even if Yusuke arrived. Ryo pulled back her hand, and stepped backwards slowly, still maintaining the link, or whatever she was doing to me. All I could see was her face, and a little of the forest behind her; it was a distorted blur. Without warning, I felt an intrusive and threatening presence in my head. With all my might, I tried to force it out, or at least to identify it. But my mental reserves were extremely weak right now, and I knew what was coming.  
  
I tried to make a sound, and I felt it in my throat, but still didn't hear. Trying to remember the last time I blinked, Ryo smiled at me. I faintly felt my mouth turn up in a returned smile. That wasn't my doing. Something flashed over Ryo's image, and I didn't see her anymore. The trees were moving very fast, and I started to distinguish familiar terrain, some tundra and steep ledges here and there yards away. The forest broke up, and my sight was still ahead of me. I must be running. But I didn't feel my legs moving, or my sides explode into pain from the strain. A piercing screech sounded in my ears, sending me into shock at my sudden regain of hearing. Eyes still open, I mentally blinked and Ryo was no longer standing in front of me. In fact, she and Kumo weren't there, according to my senses. My body demanded the closeness of the ground, but somehow I remained standing, head hanging. Upon seeing my true location, it finally sparked in my head that I must've been looking from someone else's eyes; how could that be? As I thought slowly, my outer body seemed turned off. Merely there, eyes half closed as I weakly tried to specify the images I was seeing. I didn't blink or gaze around, or even move my fingers. I was surprised that I was just standing, staring into nothing, and yet, brief flashes of a giant crater were plastered transparently across my mind's eye.  
  
Suddenly I blinked as my heart skipped two beats at the sight of Hiei's crimson eyes and Jagan peering up at me. His face was in a helpless frown, and it looked like he had been concentrating hard. He must've been right in front of me, but for how long I don't know. Something that I had been lacking, something I was supposed to have spiritually in normal circumstances, returned to me. I felt.whole again. Like I'd been jerked from a shaky second conscience, my mind was in its rightful spot. The full registration of Hiei staring so close to me hit me violently and I gasped. My breathing sped up to normal as I told myself that it was only Hiei. I raised my head to see Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke looking at me on either sides of him, but not so near. Yusuke. He'd come; how long had he been there?  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said, still staring into my eyes, "Can you hear me?"  
  
That scratchy sharp shriek filled my ears once more, and I shut my eyes tight, grimacing. It was ongoing, then it stopped. I opened my eyes slowly. My reaction must have justified his question.  
  
"Good. You're back.." He said quietly, closing his Jagan and wrapping it up.  
  
"The crater," I muttered without my brain's consent, "They're approaching the crater.."  
  
Yusuke frowned and asked me, "Crater? Where, Kurama? Wh-where is the crater?"  
  
I was seeing inside the unnatural crater miles away from here, created by unknown sources. I was looking right at Kumo, who grinned at me with no hint of worry. That's when I realized I must have been viewing the scene through Ryo; my guess is that she was attempting to fully possess me and was interrupted by something. Or was I Ryo? No matter. So, not only Kumo can control minds, but Ryo also? Or could this possibly be a premonition? I didn't get to figure out because I was brought back to where I was.  
  
"Not far from here. Yusuke?" I asked, my voice monotone.  
  
"I know what he's talking about," Yukina spoke up, sounding relieved and a little perky which was, frankly, strange to me right now, "We should head off, several miles east of here. There we'll find our foes."  
  
Kuwabara suddenly burst out in startled noises, "Which way's east? Kurama, are you ok? What happened?! And that guy, Kumo, he disappeared again. Geez!"  
  
"Um, Kumo brought me somewhere, but he did little more than spook me with his uh, he thought it'd be funny to take hold of my mind. Was he trying to prove some sort of point?" Yusuke asked earnestly, then frowning at the memory.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "I can't see what he'd want with you."  
  
For a good minute, all we did was wait around. For what, I don't think any of us knew. As for at least one part of me, I didn't mind our loitering around. I was edgy about someone or something creeping up on me mentally. Preferably Ryo, or even Kumo. I awaited my next instant of whatever it was, so I would know more specifically where we should be heading. I certainly wasn't prepared for ambush of telepathic images. Nope, that was a new one in my book. Just as I was going to start walking, Kuwabara called forth his rei ken, and it disturbed my thoughts alongside arousing my curiosity.  
  
"Kuwabara! What are you doing? Do you see something?" Yusuke hollered over at him.  
  
Hiei spun around on his heel to face Kuwabara, "Let me guess-he's in your mind?"  
  
Kuwabara pouted and muttered, " N-no, I have no idea why I just did that."  
  
Yukina peered around, and then back at Kuwabara. I wonder if that was all she was going to do.  
  
The beam of energy ceased to stream from his hand, and I saw him shrug as he shuffled along behind Yusuke. A brief transparency of Kumo's face flashed across my sub-conscience. I glared at the open air, but still directing it towards him even if he really wasn't here. ~Well, hello again. Can you see me?~  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What if I can? Why do you-?"  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time.  
  
I had been somehow cut off. Either Kumo did it, or maybe I just halted my speech in surprise to his familiar voice in my head. I sighed deeply, and heavily, for I was not in any state for this right now. But, unlike previous experiences, my mind was at my own will. I felt no lingering, unwelcome presence. Possibly trying to mentally retaliate, I decided to retort telepathically. ~What do you want? Do what you planned to do and stop wasting time. Just face me!~ Forcing all my energy, I hope he got my "message". It seemed that I have been remotely disconnected from all perceptive views outside of my own body. My eyes no longer stared at a gangly, dead-green colored willow, but at darkness. I suddenly realized that I was clenching my fists very tightly, fingernails cutting into my palms. It was all hazy though, and I was about to scream out another retort. ~Come to the crater. These weak ones are slowing you down! Just leave them and come to the crater.~  
  
My eyelids fluttered open. They had been closed? I frowned and looked around for Yusuke and the others. But, to my dismay, only Yukina was in her same spot on the hard earth. Everyone else was nowhere near.I couldn't even sense them.  
  
My worried glance met Yukina's. My voice came out harsher than intended. "Where did they go?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea." She replied meekly.  
  
~Oops.did I do that? Now, nothing is distracting you! Don't waste your time hollering back at me, Youko. I find no other reason to harm your buddies. Will you get here already? If you don't, I'll make you!! ~ Damn him. What about Yukina? I had the feeling that she wasn't telling me the absolute truth.  
  
"Yukina, are you telling me that you didn't see where they went? I was busy at the moment, Kumo decided to have a little chat in my head. Didn't you see?" I asked, feeding her an intense stare.  
  
"Go to the crater. Fight Kumo. I will get Yusuke and everyone else." Yukina stated fairly loud, her face looking very hard. Not like her at all.  
  
After hesitating, I sprinted off in the direction of that crater, not looking back. Just focus on getting to Kumo. Even if Yukina's words slightly intimidated me. How is she so confident and yet she didn't even see where they went? Something is wrong there. Someone is still deceiving me. I ejected any further thoughts of the sort from my mind as I leaped off a small cliff at the edge of the forest, still running faster than I had in a long while.  
  
Ahead of me was mostly barren tundra, with a few clumps of foliage here and there. As I neared a sloping stretch of crumbly ground, I paid even closer attention to the horizon. I could see the land ahead, but it suddenly sank down in a circular shape: the crater. I forced my senses to detect anyone nearby. A quick flash of a flourishing, confident power blinked at my attention. Two of them.  
  
I stopped at the very edge of the massive crater, and strange as it was, I was not panting or in pain from straining my wounds. Glaring down, I was surprised to see a wide, bushy tree. How did that grow there? I shook off my silent question. But it persisted to float around my mind. That crater is recent; it was made at most three days ago, by the looks of it.  
  
Growing impatient standing there, I leapt down at the center of the crater and peered up the tree. It didn't startle me that Kumo was there, slumped against a large branch, seemingly at leisure. His black hair was spread all over the branch, and hanging off the sides. Eyes closed, he ignored my presence. But I knew he knew I was there. ~Ah, you came. Now we can really resolve this like real youkai. Isn't that the only way to do it?~ Kumo's voice projected in my head at once, which I was expecting all around. Even though he was right there. Opening my mouth to speak, I said nothing and thought better of how to make sure my message was heard clearly. ~Resolve what? What is the point of throwing the worlds off balance? You couldn't do it by yourself, or even with Ryo. You are sure to be eliminated!! Tell me what there is to resolve, Kumo. I had my reasons back then. What are yours now?~ I replied telepathically, demanding questions I'd had all along. I watched his face after my reply, and it ceased to be impassive, in the way that he didn't feel like answering. His icy green eyes opened slowly, looking down at me. I didn't like looking up at him. I hated it, and he knew it, being intimidating as if I should know what it feels like. He really can't let go. Not being able to hold in a sigh, I let out a gruff gasp of air.  
  
"Are you still so upset over what happened? If you're so strong, composed, then why does this bother you so? I'd really like to know that." I added on vocally, making eye contact.  
  
He held the gaze. "Figures that you wouldn't know. I was one of Yomi's most trusted allies. That's partly how I got in your group so easily. He made sure to tell you everything about me that would be of aid to your gang, and that I was highly.recommended. Remember? You took in the bait. Things wouldn't have been so hard for you if you hadn't committed sabotage on Yomi! I was now sure to plan, with Ryo's help, the downfall of your position as leader."  
  
Well, that's a given. "Anything that I wouldn't have thought of already?" I asked in an irritable tone.  
  
I'd actually allowed that possibility to cross my mind. It was predictable. Kumo and Yomi really did talk a lot, many dark conversations were had that they didn't want me to know about. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I didn't get rid of both at once. Why did I just dismiss the problem threatening me? Perhaps its because I was so cocky, so bold back then. I was the leader and everyone knew it. Suddenly I wondered where the owner of that fierce youki was. Where was Ryo?  
  
"I was outraged! You killed Yomi, my partner from childhood! We were going to accomplish our dream together! You're the one to blame for this." Kumo answered, bitter rage, the only emotion I'd seen in those eyes in a long time.  
  
I gave him a sharp look. "Is that it? Is that the sole reason for your havoc? Well, I've got news for you, Kumo. Yomi is alive! I've just seen him a couple of years ago, and we even had a calm conversation. You're a fool. How long have you been living here, no, hiding here, and not even knowing the strongest being in this world?!"  
  
Kumo slid off the branch to land nimbly on his feet at the base of the tree, just steps away from me. His eyes were wide, ever so slightly, and his expression was less than sure. No summoning Ryo this time. He was alone, and I couldn't sense Ryo at all. He looked simply dumbstruck. This couldn't be all he was after. He was smarter than that.  
  
Kumo sneered, and that strange look left his eyes. He smirked. "So, he's alive. Well, he can't be much now. I can't imagine him being that powerful. After all, rays emitted by that weird demon you set on him did blind him. Although I never figured Yomi to still be alive."  
  
"How did you know that?" I asked, enraged. He just told me something different from before. No one witnessed that, no one. I'm positive. How could he have known exactly what had happened to Yomi?  
  
Claws suddenly extended from a hand that had appeared right in front of my face. They gleamed in the dull light. Ryo? Damn, I wasn't even paying attention to anything else but Kumo! She flexed her fingers back and forth, millimeters from my face. These nails must have been two inches long; this was definitely an attribute of a feline. What exactly was her deal anyway? I took a deep breath and followed her claws, up her arm to her face. Eyes narrowed, she stared at me with animosity. ~Are you really with Kumo on this? This isn't what you desire, is it?~ I asked her telepathically, hoping that it worked for her also. Ryo apparently hadn't heard, or so much as I could judge from her face. She lunged at me, with both hands, full of claws. I dodged, still trying to keep Kumo in my line of sight. I jumped off the side of the tree, but not calling any of my plants. The reserved energy that called for was not in my possession. I just continued to twist and leap out of her reach. I had no idea as to the reasons for her hostility towards me.***  
  
She kept staring implacably in my direction, and then it occurred to me that maybe Ryo was under more than orders, possibly control? In my confusion, she managed to maneuver around my defense, slashing one hand across my face, claws digging into my cheek, which already had the gash from earlier. Immediate pain seared through my face, all the way down to my chin, and I could feel the three lacerations make themselves known. I stumbled backward, nearly losing my balance. I winced as blood threatened to trickle down my face at any slight movement. I didn't know how much longer I was going to hold on to consciousness. Her image was slurred, my body threatening to black out at any moment. I took another step backward, and steadied my vision.  
  
Resisting the urge to wipe my face with my sleeve, I slowly shifted my eyes to Kumo, who had remained in his same place. He hadn't interfered, but why? His calm expression changed to one that almost portrayed guilt. Then, he looked at me with fresh anger, but I got the feeling that it wasn't towards me. How could that be?  
  
Ryo looked at her bloodied claws and started carefully licking them clean. She too didn't look the same, especially when she muttered, "I can't believe we are doing this."  
  
"Doing what?" I grumbled in pain.  
  
Her catlike eyes met mine, and then she said to Kumo, "What's further, I don't know why I let you talk me into this. I never realized how foolish you were and are now, Kumo. Exactly what are you pursuing? I am fed up with your vengeance. I am done"  
  
That last statement left me dumbstruck. She had led me to believe that she was loyal in every aspect to Kumo. If this is truly the path she chose to take from the start, Ryo didn't act like it. Ryo suddenly frowned in hard concentration as if warding off an invisible force.  
  
"Stop that. You cannot take control of me you fool. Kumo, don't you think the game has gone on long enough? Why don't you tell Kurama your real reasons? That would indeed be the most intelligent thing you've done yet." Ryo snorted with annoyance.  
  
"I will do things my way, Ryo," Kumo responded, glaring at her, "Kurama, I can't tell you why. I promise to later, and I know you will understand. But this is not the time. I bid you goodbye for now."  
  
With that, he blinked into nonexistence. However, Ryo remained. After that impacting half-explanation, I had no idea what to think of them now. Try to kill me, and then relay reason later? My head whirled. Ryo retracted her claws and stepped up to me. She was roughly my height. Before I could say anything, she closed the remaining space between us with a soft, brief kiss, and disappeared into thin air. It seemed almost like an apology. I just blinked my eyes, which I found to be wide in shock. Blinking again, I racked my brain to see if that was real or an illusion. I truly had my mind set on the fact that she despised me. After all, she did just try to kill me.  
  
I flinched as the wind picked up to blow against the open cut on my cheek. I felt very empty just then. I had no idea where my friends were, and my enemies fled without a reason or answer as to why they didn't kill me, why they abandoned me. Emotions had shifted dramatically for Ryo, evidently. I felt broken up and confused as to what I was supposed to do now. My energy was drained, and I was even more exhausted due to lack of sleep needed for my wounds to heal. I was fatigued enough that I could hear and feel my pulse thudding painfully in my ears. My sides ached and my body left me with no choice but to rest under the shelter of the monstrous tree. I plopped down on the hard black dirt before my legs gave way and my mind shut down for a long-awaited sleep.  
  
*** 


	5. Part V

A shrill scream awoke me. I sat bolt upright and just barely remembered to open my tired eyes. As my vision cleared, the ragged form of Botan was only feet away from me. As I registered what I was seeing I let out a gasp. What happened? I shook my head to clear the buzzing in my ears but only made it worse. All was quiet, no calls for Botan. There was no one here that I could sense. I crawled over to her to see if I could detect any fatal wounds. Her blue tresses were spread messily over her face and her expression was twisted in a painful grimace. The favorite pink kimono was badly torn, however. I couldn't find any open injuries but as I studied her I saw her body softly rise and fall with her breath. Good, she's alive. I collapsed back on the ground and anger flooded me once again, only it wasn't quite directed at Kumo or Ryo anymore. He seemed truthfully honest in his words earlier. Ryo too. Who is it? I mentally kicked myself. I still shouldn't trust them. That would be terribly careless.  
  
Now I really can't go back to sleep. Not knowing at all what could happen next, I could very well be startled awake by the arrival of another injured friend by means of someone or something unknown. My body immediately told me I was still too weak to start moving anywhere. After letting everything else happen, the least I can do is watch Botan. Suddenly, as soon as I thought those words, my lids closed of their own accord. Sleep, a voice said from somewhere. At once I was struggling with this force to stay awake, but my mind was losing the battle. Finally, it left me half-asleep and even more defenseless than I was before. My thoughts were dreamy and didn't make much sense to the part of me that was still awake. Ethereal pictures formed against my closed eyelids and all I could do was watch them. I saw blurred colors, fragments of the forms of my comrades, and even adversaries of the past and now. I was raging silently to fully waken. For a second my eyes did open and in that instant I saw Yusuke. I know it was Yusuke; that aura of rei ki and youki is unmistakable. My spirits lifted and fell as my eyes were forced shut again. Then a powerful drowsiness washed over me and I completely lost consciousness.  
  
Moments dragged past, how many I was unable to be aware of. My head ached enough to amazingly stir me from that inevitable sleep. Taking a deep breath I forced my eyes open. I quickly squinted as I focused my vision; the sky had become so bright that it hurt my eyes. Yusuke was gone. An illusion, huh? I slumped further down against the tree and realized that I wasn't alone. Sleeping, Yusuke was leaning on the other side of the tree. I let out a grateful sigh. Yusuke's eyes slowly opened on me and he smiled at the fact that I was awake. Maybe he hadn't been sleeping, but it didn't matter anymore. Seeing the look on my face, his eyes reassured me that he was fine. I wanted to ask questions but I found myself unable to speak. What is wrong with me?  
  
I turned my head to make sure Botan was still there and she was. Yusuke saw me look and he simply said, "Don't worry."  
  
That didn't alleviate me very much, though. "Yusuke." I desperately tried to talk again, but it felt as though my vocal chords were frozen. I closed my mouth in pure frustration. I merely stared at the ground since I couldn't say anything anyway. Where are the others? Why aren't they with you, Yusuke?  
  
How am I supposed to communicate?!  
  
He cocked his head in confusion. "Kurama, what is it? Spit it out!" he said to me.  
  
I can't!  
  
His expression hardened. He got up, walked around to face me and kneeled down. Now his eyes were set on me.  
  
"You," Yusuke trailed off in a whisper, then continued, "Kurama, are you all right? By your aura you seem strong enough to at least talk. What did that bastard Kumo do to you now?"  
  
I simply looked at him without a proper expression to answer that.  
  
He was getting angry, angry on my behalf, and it that didn't make me feel any better about all of this. My fault, my fault. This wasn't what it used to be like. Back when I had only myself, there was no one else to endanger. Everything involving me was my problem and no one else's. No other person had to risk their life for me. Sure, I had my thief comrades, but I didn't consider them better than any other demon. They simply existed to follow my orders, and if they didn't they'd be rid of. Survival of the fittest, that was the number one rule of Makai. Anything else, like "Don't steal from the palace or you'll be exterminated." etcetera, well, that didn't really apply to me. At least I was notorious enough to think that. I lived a life of risky, mischievous, malevolent excitement. Living as the eminent youko, my opinion of my ever existing was for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc and stirring up chaos. Like streaking a red line across a vast map, I left the unmistakable path of victory. The thrill of the chase, the theft, the kill; these were things I enjoyed.  
  
But, I look upon all that Yusuke has done for me; he humanized me, teaching me by merely accompanying me how to appreciate my new life, to see it for what it truly was. He showed me how to be thankful, considerate, and truly happy. He may not think it anything he should be recognized for, but that's very important to me. However, there is one thing that has remained attached to my soul: the desire for revenge. Old enemies track me down for that, also, and I have my same reasons to track them down. That particular fury will never die down.  
  
Turning back to the present, though: what is the point of disabling my vocal chords? Making it impossible for me to speak? I have to admit that is something I have failed to encounter. I feel utterly helpless, defenseless, and useless. What good am I in this shape, unable to inform my comrades on the crucial situation?  
  
"Damn it, Kurama!" Yusuke burst out suddenly, after the deafening silence that had stretched out for what seemed like forever. "You--you really can't talk, can you?! Damn it!!!"  
  
I opened my mouth as though I would speak like any other time, but I then remembered and just closed it. I tried to make a noise, any kind of sound. All I ended up with was straining my throat. Not one reverberation. I sent Yusuke an unrepressed look of despair.  
  
In desperation I bent over and tried to write in the dirt with my finger everything I wanted to ask him. Finished, I fell back against the tree with a silent, tired gasp of pain. Yusuke immediately stepped back to read it and I anticipated his response.  
  
"Hiei went with Kuwabara to find Kumo and Ryo. As for Yukina, I don't know where she is. I came looking for you when I felt that atrocious youki emanating from the crater. Back when all of us were together and had just recovered from that battle; you and Yukina just disappeared. There was no trace anywhere. None of us could sense either of you even being in the same world at us. That alarmed us so we went trying to find you. Here you are, still in the vicinity and yet you can't speak? You must have encountered Kumo. Doesn't he know when it's enough? Kurama, somehow you have got to tell me what the deal is with this guy." Yusuke explained in answer to my frantically scribbled questions.  
  
There is no way I could write all that. I need to talk! I tried again, and failed. My frustration was building. ~Kumo!!! ~ I screamed out silently, hoping that he would hear. ~Kumo, Kumo! Kumo!! Give it back!! Why did you do this, Kumo?! Damn it Kumo! Ryo! Answer me!!~ I continued to rage in silence, forcing the unspoken words to them so hard I felt my body quivering from the strain. The next thing I felt was Yusuke shaking me by my shoulders.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama, what's going on?!" he demanded in hopeless anguish.  
  
I was writing a reply in the dirt but then something made me stop. I felt a vibration slowly making it's way to my mind. I let it come. ~Kurama? Did you call me? What in Makai did you call me for? You can't possibly want to speak to me after what I did to you. I-~ I cut him off with his own power. ~You know. Give me my voice back. Give it back. I am demanding it be returned. Do it now, or I will kill you~ I replied coldly. I heard his telepathic sound of surprise, but I paid it no heed.  
  
Yusuke read the half-sentence and then frowned at me, waiting for me to finish. But I was preoccupied. Suddenly I lost control of my hands. The one that had been writing swiped the words away and began writing something else. I watched in anger as Kumo's reply was being written in the dirt by my manipulated hand. It read: "Kurama, I did not do that to you. There is no way I could have. My words are no lie, but I don't expect you to believe me. I think I may know who did that and how you can retrieve your voice. You must." My body jerked and then my hand fell limp. I stared at it mutely and clenched my fist.  
  
"Kurama, is this Kumo's doing? It has to be! Oh, Kurama!" Yusuke fumed, his face getting even angrier, "Why?! We have to get it back! We need to find the others and kill that Kumo!"  
  
I shook my head furiously. He stared at me, transfixed by the written words. Of course he's wondering. He wouldn't be if I could just tell him! I cursed silently. After trying desperately to restore the link with Kumo, I gave up. Gave up. Minutes passed and I grew frighteningly calm. Standing up with, amazingly, hardly any difficulty, I looked back at Yusuke, motioning for him to get up. He sprang up and came to my aid. I told him with body language that I didn't need it. He got the message. I glanced back at Botan after hearing her groan. Yusuke heard too and ran over to her. She sat up and looked around, at Yusuke and me.  
  
"Botan, are you okay? Geez, how did you get here?" Yusuke asked her, relief in his voice.  
  
I was silent. What else could I be? My life suddenly became a joke to me. He helped her stand up and walked her over to where I was. I would have laughed the kind of laugh that a madman would have. I must stay composed. I won't succumb to this.  
  
"Ah, I'm fine; I'll live. Kurama! Are you okay? Yusuke, how did you get here? How did I get here? Oh!" Botan exclaimed to both of us.  
  
Standing there looking at her was all I could do. Yusuke met my eyes. For some reason I didn't want anyone to know about this, except Yusuke and Hiei, if I ever saw him before this clears up. If that even happens. I didn't want Botan's pity. I tried my hardest to tell him that through my eyes. I could only wonder if he understood. I was startled when he nodded his head at me.  
  
As expected, Botan gave me a funny look. "Eh, Kurama? What's the matter?" she asked the question I couldn't answer.  
  
"He's just subdued, Botan. He has his mind set on Kumo. So just leave him alone, okay?" Yusuke quickly gave a random, reasonable explanation for me and I was very grateful.  
  
As we started to walk I heard Botan mumble from up on her oar, "Why couldn't Kurama tell me that?" Thinking no one heard her. I couldn't help but give a grim smirk towards Yusuke. We would have been going three times as fast if I could run. I can't run very fast with wounds that my human body can't possibly heal at the rate I am used to as a youkai. There are too many of them afflicting me at the same time. I can't recall the last time my human body has taken in so much damage. Humans are fragile creatures, as any demon knows.  
  
"I see it! I see it, Hiei's Kokuryuha!" Botan screamed in delight as she pointed to the horizon where the massive, unmistakable form of a pitch- black dragon hovered.  
  
"Kurama, get on! We have to get over there as soon as possible!" Botan exclaimed as she lowered her oar and let me climb on.  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" Yusuke shrieked, then grinned in compliance.  
  
Yusuke sped up to his fastest run and Botan zoomed on her oar. I literally clung to that oar for dear life. I'd never ride one again if I could help it. Within minutes we had reached our destination. My spirits lifted a little; we had found Hiei, and hopefully Kuwabara too. As we got closer, our assumptions were confirmed when we plainly saw the small form of Hiei standing below the dragon. He snapped his head in our direction as he saw us and visibly relaxed. He called back the dragon to its place on his right arm and quickly wrapped it up. Yusuke came to a halt and Botan touched down on the ground, helping me down.  
  
"Hey there Hiei! Are ya still in one piece?" Yusuke shouted in elated greeting.  
  
Hiei didn't look bad off, and I didn't think he'd let himself get that way like I did. He gave Yusuke and Botan his usual looks, which would appear menacing to any stranger but in fact I know he was checking them over, physically as well as their aura. Shifting his eyes upon me I wearily returned his glance that noticeably changed when looking at me. I wonder if he could figure it out without Yusuke telling him. I absent-mindedly stared at the ground, waiting for someone to say something. I could use more rest right now, that's what my body is telling me and once again I am forcing myself to remain awake. If Hiei used his Kokuryuha then he must be exhausted as well.  
  
Botan broke the silence, "Terrible! If only we knew where Koenma-sama was, I know he could be of some help! I couldn't feel his true presence in the Reikai and I can't feel it now. I don't like where this is going. Yusuke, we really have to tread carefully, especially with Kurama's injuries. Kurama, I think you should tell us what happened back there with Kumo. We need to know."  
  
I winced. Why did she have to ask me? Why shouldn't she ask me! I'm the one with the important information that I can't even tell them. I turned to Yusuke with a worried face. Once more I attempted to talk but to no avail. With a sigh, I made the universal sign for not being able to speak: pointing to my throat and pulling my hand back across in the slicing motion. Botan cocked her head at me.  
  
"Kurama? What?" Botan asked once again, eyeing me with concentration in her features.  
  
Yusuke looked at me as if asking permission. I mouthed the words, ~I can't talk ~ to her slowly and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Eh?" she asked again, still not understanding.  
  
Feeling just a touch perturbed, I kneeled down and wrote it in the dirt. I sent a look of exasperation towards Hiei that I could not hold back. After she had read it, she looked at me in shock.  
  
"You seem to be all right. By the looks of it you ran into that Kumo again," Hiei said, trying to understand the situation better, "But he did something to your voice, right?"  
  
"Erm, yes, he did fight with Kumo. I found him in the crater, where we were all trying desperately to get to. Was that other demon with him, Kurama? Did you know her too?" Yusuke asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Wait Hiei. I thought you went off with Kuwabara. Where is he?" Yusuke asked, frowning and turning to Hiei.  
  
He gave a look of indifference, and replied, "How should I know? One minute he's running clumsily behind me and the next I can't sense him anywhere."  
  
"Well, maybe he found Yukina." Botan trailed off, staring around at her surroundings.  
  
Hiei stiffened.  
  
"Well, maybe not. You never know, right?" Botan said, quickly trying to remedy the glum atmosphere and to save her skin. She laughed weakly.  
  
Hiei sent her a look that said, "What makes you so sure that I don't?" and glared at her. Yusuke simply ignored the regular routine and walked back over to where I was standing. In fact I was about to sit down before I just fell.  
  
"Do you want to rest for a while? We've all been through a lot today and none of us have gotten any sleep. We'll start going again once we all can move a bit faster, all right? If we are going to win against anyone, we have to rest up." Yusuke offered, looking over us.  
  
In agreement I half-fell against the trunk of yet another tree and immediately closed my eyes. I could feel the wound in my front respond to my moving with a wave of pain. I heard Hiei jump into the tree and settle on a branch right above me. I felt a great deal safer in Yusuke and Hiei's presence. Fine, fine, I'll yield to my body's demands for sleep. It's quite strange that I am still exhausted even after sleeping a little bit earlier. Not a minute later did I hear Yusuke mumble something about being hungry. I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
  
Getting up, he grinned at me, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna try and find me some fruit or something. I am starving!"  
  
Nodding, I fell back to sleep, or as close to sleep as I could manage, being so restless. The first dream I had was about Miya. How strange, that I should have a dream about her at this time and place. I remember Miya. Just a few years ago, before I had regained my powers, and I was a normal human regularly attending school like everyone else. That girl had feelings for me that I honestly didn't have any to return. I made her happy for a short week or so and then detached her from me as gentle as I could. She was hurt nonetheless. I liked her as a friend and nothing more. I dreamed of her running through Makai, towards me, running from someone. I strained to see whom, but I couldn't.  
  
I awoke to a pair of hazel eyes staring at me, no more than a foot away. After she confirmed her thoughts of I being who I was, she fell to her knees, hugging me tightly. Shock impacted me hard as I realized by her face and scent, that this was Miya. Miya.How did you get here? I could feel Hiei's suspicious eyes on me, and he was confused. Hell I was confused too. I couldn't believe she was here, right now, hugging me. Not knowing what else to do, I returned the embrace. Miya wouldn't let go; she was trembling so hard, it tapped loudly at my attention. Another thing also got my attention. Her aura; it felt different than the regular human's. I silently asked her, ~Can you help me? ~  
  
She unwillingly pulled back and nodded her head at me. Tears were welling up in her eyes. What had happened to her? Miya looked up at where Hiei was silently watching and stood up. Botan too was frozen with bewilderment as she stared. A type of healing aura, very similar to Yukina's, began to strongly envelop her right hand. Stretching out her fingers she moved them back and forth across my face, over my lips. Then it snapped. I doubled over and began to cough. I couldn't stop. There was something stuck in my throat. It was painfully clawing the inside, and my breathing tightened up as I realized I couldn't breath. Once more I coughed with excruciating pain. With a final lurch, I spit out a small green demon. Panting heavily, I hardly noticed the presence of Hiei's hand tightly gripping my shoulder. I stared in horror. How had that gotten inside of me? I wiped away the blood that I felt on my mouth. I coughed that hard?  
  
The demon twitched, but it did nothing more because Hiei's sword had sliced it. I just sat there, clutching my throat. Miya hugged me again, sobbing.  
  
"It's okay, Shuichi. You can talk now. Shuichi?!" she cried out from what sounded far away.  
  
Somewhere I discovered that I had blacked out again. It did not last long, though. I regained consciousness with a start. I groaned and heard myself. I gasped as Miya's words came back to me. I looked at Botan and at Yusuke. He's back.  
  
"Miya." I said, the first word I had uttered in nearly a day.  
  
"Shuichi, how did you get here? And who are these people? I want to go back home!" she answered with a sniffle. She didn't look into my eyes.  
  
"Miya. I'd like to know how you got here and how you got that power." I replied slowly, still not used to my voice.  
  
I heard Botan quietly utter, "Shuichi? She's appears to be human and yet here she is, somehow in Makai, but she doesn't even know Kurama's name?"  
  
"Kurama, you're talking! She did that? Who is this girl?! And what is she doing here?!" Yusuke said suddenly, in disbelief.  
  
Hiei's expression asked the same questions. Miya frowned at the mention of my real name. I was hoping no one would have to know.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Miya is an acquaintance of mine, from the Ningenkai."  
  
"Ningenkai? What do you mean by that? Makai? Somehow I have discovered that I can exorcise parasitic demons that are hiding in a host's body. Apparently I am in a sort of demon world? I don't like it here! All I wanted was to see Kumo, and the next thing I know, I am here!" she replied, rather sheepishly at the mention of 'wanting to see' Kumo.  
  
Kumo?!  
  
Doom could be seen on Botan's face. Yusuke had a somewhat disgusted, flabbergasted look playing his features. Hiei's face remained devoid of expression. I could only imagine what I might have looked like at what she had just confessed.  
  
"He--he told me that he knew where you were, Shuichi. He said he could take me to you." She said quickly, after seeing my reaction.  
  
"Kumo came to the Ningenkai?!" Yusuke demanded, still shocked not only by her connection with him, but by the fact that he was able to cross over.  
  
"My world, if that's what you mean, yes. What's wrong with that?" Miya answered with a suspicious stare.  
  
"Don't joke! This is no game! He is a demon, and he's just the one we are about to kill for all he's done to us!" Yusuke exclaimed with a tinge of anger.  
  
Surprise hit her like a brick. She sank down to her knees and stared at the ground. I didn't know what to do. It was bad enough to hurt her like I did, but now this?  
  
Yusuke turned to me and said, "Kurama, what is her problem? Why does this seem like such a big deal to her? I don't get it! But in any case we have to get him! We have to kill that bastard Kumo and before that we still have to find Kuwabara! We can't afford to waste time here!"  
  
Miya looked up with rage in her eyes, which startled me, "Don't touch Kumo! You're all demons! All I have to do is focus this energy on you and you'll all be forced into unconsciousness! I have experimented with this power and I know how to use it. I will not let you hurt my friend. If he was such a terrible demon he would've killed me already."  
  
"Oh?" Yusuke said, embracing the atmosphere of confrontation, "Let's see about that. We'll see how well you can do that effectively upon someone like me."  
  
Nothing evolved into a fight; Miya wasn't lying about that power. No matter how fast Hiei dodged, she was able to catch sight of his form and stun him. He sank down into sleep. Her eyes settled on Yusuke. I wondered if it would work since Yusuke is half demon and half human. After quite a struggle from Miya, she was finally able to do the same to Yusuke. Botan, though not truly demon or human, was also rendered unconscious. I was calm throughout this because I knew, plain and simple, that she would never do that to me. This would also protect her of ever knowing that I too was such a demon. Not even glancing in my direction, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, and finally disappeared through the trees, into the fog. I had this unbearable feeling that she was running to Kumo, that she alone knew where he was. I was undecided. Should I wait for them to wake up.or should I follow Miya to settle this with Kumo? It very well could be a trap. My eyes darted from my friends to the forest where she had run. I could still sense her weak human aura and the power within it that she had used. By the looks of it, they should wake up in about half an hour.that power would work extremely well on Hiei, but maybe Yusuke and Botan will arouse sooner, since they aren't of full youkai blood.  
  
However unwise it might be, I can't lose Kumo, when I have access to his whereabouts. And Miya; I can't let her die here because of me. With that final decision made, I stood up and confirmed where she had gone. But before I left, I implanted seeds around the perimeter of the clearing that my comrades were now sleeping in. If any other being approached besides me, these seeds would spring out and form a shield that was harder than steel. If they attempted to break this shield, then the plants would consume the demon whole. That done, I sprinted off in the direction she had gone. As I ran, I noticed that my wounds were barely wounds anymore. As I felt my stomach, there was no gash of any sort. All I felt was a little sore in that spot. It was the same with my back, and even the lacerations on my cheek. I couldn't feel them. Miya had the power to do this, also? I wonder if she knew that she had been healing me, or maybe I'm the one who didn't know, hadn't even thanked her. I will find Kumo and Ryo, and I won't let them escape again. I will not rest until I find out why they are doing this. Is "this" even what I think it is? Kumo will tell me, because I will be forcing him. If he's alive when I find him, that is.  
  
****TO BE CONTINUTED. PLEASE WAIT, GOOD PEOPLE OF FANFICTION.NET!!!! =D IT WILL COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**** 


End file.
